Guide:Generic Axe Warrior
This guide covers the build style used by meta axe warriors. The purpose of any good axe build is to pressure and push kills, and each skill on a warrior's bar should be chosen to fill this role. The Core Build prof=W/E axe=12+1+1 strength=12+1 air=3DismemberBlowChopStrikeShockFrenzyRushSignet/build This template is what every axe bar is based on. Of course, a proper build will make use of an elite which will replace the non-elite skill whose functionality it covers. Core Skills *A warrior needs to be able to inflict Deep Wound, as it reduces maximum health of any serious PvP opponent by 100, and reduces any healing they receive by 20%. *This skill provides large damage as well as a potential second source of Deep Wound if your team inflicts the Cracked Armor condition. *Before Eye of the North was released, Executioner's Strike was used. This skill fell out of favor because at 13 strength, Body Blow provides only 2 less damage for one less adrenaline. In builds where strength is lower, Executioner's Strike replaces Body Blow. *Provides an interrupt with a threatening 20 second disable similar to a ranger's Distracting Shot. It activates at regular attack speed however, so careful prediction is needed to hit most key skills. *Agonizing Chop can be used in place of this skill for a quicker activation, and is generally used to compress more damage into a spike. *This skill is stapled to most warrior bars for good reason. It provides a 3-second knockdown (with Stonefist Insignia) on any moving foe, allowing you to spike them while they cannot move or use most skills. Generally, it is followed up with the warrior's interrupt or Shock once the target gets up to prevent last-second skills. *While any secondary provides advantages to the warrior, going elementalist secondary for Shock is the most popular choice. This skill provides an unconditional knockdown which can be used against stationary targets or as a followup to a Bull's Strike to quarter-knock the foe. *This skill causes exhaustion, which a warrior must manage carefully so they can still use their other energy skills. *Frenzy is the Increased Attack Speed (IAS) skill of choice for axe warriors due to its 33% increase, maintainability and short recharge. IAS is needed to pressure, build adrenaline quickly, and compress a spike so healers have a harder time catching it. *Its downside of double damage to the user can put the user at serious risk if they don't watch the field carefully to know when they can and cannot enter Frenzy. *This skill serves two purposes; it provides a 25% IMS to catch fleeing foes and acts as an ideal cancel stance for Frenzy/Primal Rage due to its low adrenaline cost and no recharge. *Some builds may use an energy based IMS, i.e. Sprint, for instant activation without adrenaline. This is advantageous for splitting, as rush cannot be charged without hitting for adrenaline. *Used to resurrect allies. No single skill can make up for a teammate's entire bar if they die. Your Elite Skill Most warrior elites available to an axe warrior are stronger versions of the non-elite skills above, and replace the corresponding skill. - Build *Used in place of Dismember on the classic Shock Axe for stronger spiking capability. - Build *Used in place of Disrupting Chop/Agonizing Chop for quick-charging stance removal and an unblockable attack. *Although it's not an axe build, Build:W/any Forceful Warrior plays similarly unlike most hammer warriors. It trades the attack speed and defense offered by an axe+shield for more damage from the hammer and weakness. - Build *Replaces Bull's Strike for a spammable ranged knockdown on moving foes. Shock is often dropped as well for different utility, but can be used to compliment "Coward!". - Build *Used instead of Rush to provide a faster (33%) IMS as well as double adrenaline gain while active. However, the use of a non-adrenaline skill will end it. As an axe warrior's energy skills consist of Bull's Strike, Shock, and Frenzy, this is usually not a major concern as the IMS is usually no longer needed once those skills are used. *Weapon of Aggression can be used in place of Frenzy to have an IAS at the same time as the IMS + Adrenaline boost of Battle Rage. - Build *Although it is a hammer elite, its 4 second knockdown is independent of Hammer Mastery. *Replaces Bull's Strike or Shock. Variants When choosing from other skills, keep in mind their energy costs, as a warrior has low base energy and energy regeneration. Most of the skills skills listed normally replace Shock, unless otherwise noted. Interrupts *This can replace Disrupting Chop for a spike-oriented bar. *Useful as a half-range interrupt on any skill. *Account for the flight time of the dagger when using. *Zero-flight time interrupt on spells and chants. *Same as Power Spike but with a longer recharge and no energy cost. *Can interrupt any skill, and returns energy on spells. Enchantment Removal *Ranged removal + Bleeding. *Low recharge, touch range removal of enchantments. *Be careful not to strip important enchantments from yourself. Self Preservation *Requires some attribute reshuffling to be effective. *Provides both health and adrenaline. *Be wary of the signet-disabling drawback. *Will always remove Blind, Disease, and Poison. *Provides a small, maintainable health boost, enough to cover the health penalty of a major rune if desired. *Also provides adrenaline upon activation based on the number of foes within earshot. *Thwart linebackers and physical spikes on yourself. *Can also block a bow/spear interrupt if needed. Damage / / *Invest 10 points in the elemental attribute, lowering strength to 8+1. *Increases your critical rate against stationary foes, and provides minor energy denial. *Very fast attack with big bonus damage on moving foes. Useful for spike compression. *Replaces Body Blow if Strength is lowered or Axe Mastery is raised. *Provides fairly large damage, as well as adrenaline gain. / *Used for additional pressure. *The 20% armor penetration on these skills overwrites the armor penetration from strength instead of stacking with it. *Ignore all blocking. *Note the long downtime, and 10e cost. Mobility *Replaces Rush. *Requires a maintainable shout for full effect, but provides up to 30% IMS instead of 25%. Resurrection *Hard res that can restore more energy than a resurrection signet. *Note the drawback. Category:Build Guides